<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【1029穆卓】拥抱 by Muzhuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284713">【1029穆卓】拥抱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo'>Muzhuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019), Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019)Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019)Mù Sīyáng, Tezuka Kunimitsu (Tennis no Oujisama) &amp; Zhuó Zhì (Prince of Tennis 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【1029穆卓】拥抱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【1029穆卓】拥抱</p><p>穆司阳x卓治</p><p>1029的小短打！想写亲热被妈妈装破<br/>
最近重温神雕侠侣，被杨过一句“我一条左臂不也是能抱着你吗”感动了，我们穆司阳也有过只有一条右臂的日子啊哈哈哈。1029来个小短打，穆卓也要过纪念日呀。</p><p>私设关系已确定，但父母朋友都还不知道</p><p>“我还有三分钟到医院哦，准备好吃饭吧。”<br/>
穆司阳收到卓治的消息心里一惊，怎么比昨天来得还早半小时。昨天卓治来的时候看到他手臂的伤脸色很不好看了，今天他算好时间要在卓治来之前换好绷带，结果卓治似乎看透他的想法一样，提早半个小时来了。要不明天跟卓治说不用来了吧，不过这样也不行，本来马上就要走了，能多见一会儿就多见一会儿。这么想着，卓治的脑袋从病房门里探了进来：“先生，我能进来吗？今天没什么不想让我看的吧？”</p><p>卓治俏皮又可爱，让穆司阳略有沉重的心情好了不少：“没有，反正你也知道什么情况。”<br/>
“今天给你带的海南鸡饭，清淡一点会比较好吧？”<br/>
“嗯，谢谢。”<br/>
其实医院的病号餐也不错，穆司阳父母忙于工作，本想请个保姆做饭送饭，却被穆司阳拒绝了，说是队友会帮忙。虽然训练很重要，但他还是很希望卓治来看看自己的。</p><p>穆司阳准备接过饭盒，卓治却帮他把饭盒打开，碗筷都准备好：“你还是少动动，如果不行的话我喂你都可以。”<br/>
穆司阳被他说得有些不好意思：“这就不用了，等下帮我换绷带就好。”<br/>
卓治见他不像昨天那样想要对自己隐瞒伤情，心里也高兴。<br/>
穆司阳边吃边问道：“这两天都来医院，耽误训练了吧？”<br/>
卓治本来托着下巴笑眯眯看他吃饭心情还很不错，被这么一问突然有点紧张：“队长不用在这个时候关心我训练吧，就算耽误了，我也是为了改善你的伙食呀。”<br/>
穆司阳似乎这个时候也没有打算再盯紧他也不会说他不够努力不够好：“你自己看着办就好，我相信你。”<br/>
卓治有些高兴，凑过去在穆司阳的脸上亲了下：“你放心吧。”<br/>
穆司阳差点呛了一口，连忙喝了一口水，埋头吃饭，虽然面上还是没什么表情，心里却高兴死了，觉得自己的小男友真是可爱。</p><p>穆司阳吃完后漱了口，本来护士要来帮忙换绷带，但穆司阳要求让卓治来就好，小护士心思灵巧，猜也猜出了两个高中生是什么心思什么关系，也就留了句话说要自己帮忙可以随时叫。</p><p>卓治打开昨天他包好的绷带，穆司阳手臂的情况还是和前一天一样严重，充血红肿得可怕。卓治一言不发的继续动作，但动作比前一天更轻柔了。</p><p>穆司阳看他碰触的时候动作比羽毛还轻，知道他心疼自己，虽然不怎么会说话，但还是很努力开口安慰到：“等去了德国之后，很快就会好了，别太担心。”结果说完这句话就感受到有什么热热的东西落在了自己手臂伤处。</p><p>可能是心疼穆司阳的伤，也可能是因为想到穆司阳即将离开觉得有些难过，卓治哭了，豆大的几滴眼泪滴落下来，在穆司阳的手臂上溅起了小小的水花，然后慌忙得抹去，可能一紧张动作有些重了。穆司阳突然“嘶”了一声。<br/>
卓治紧张起来：“弄痛你了吗？我还是去叫护士吧。”正打算离开穆司阳右手一伸把他拉住，卓治一下子站不稳，靠在了穆司阳怀里，穆司阳搂住他：“有什么好哭的，一只手不也是可以抱你吗？”</p><p>卓治带着刚才的泪花噗嗤一声笑了出来：“怎么，队长觉得自己是杨过吗？要跟我十六年后再见吗？”<br/>
穆司阳顺势亲亲他的脖子：“乱说什么，我很快就会回来了。”<br/>
“很快是多快呀？”卓治当然不会催他，只是顺口接话罢了，结果穆司阳一脸严肃：“10月29日之前一定回来。”<br/>
“信你一次，快放开我，我帮你绷带扎好。”<br/>
穆司阳却搂得更紧了：“让我再抱一会儿。”虽说不是十六年后见，但下次再能这样亲密还是要点时间的。</p><p>两人又搂在一起说了一会儿悄悄话，卓治正打算起身继续帮穆司阳弄好绷带，结果没想到穆妈妈推门进来：“司阳，今天正好下午有空，我给你带吃的来了，病号餐还是不好吃，给你买了你喜欢的那家海南鸡饭…”</p><p>穆妈妈看到桌上刚吃完的饭，和满脸通红从穆司阳怀里离开的卓治，顿时什么都明白了，看来儿子真的长大了，高兴！</p><p>End<br/>
不知所云的短打完成</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>